


偶像剧的破灭

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [83]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 无厘头的小段子，笑笑就好
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	偶像剧的破灭

Guti是学校里出了名的混混，有名到在高年级的学生眼里是个不好招惹的小混蛋，在低年级学生的传说中是个能把校长室都闹翻的刺头，反正就是撒尿都要离三丈远，排队都要隔五米的存在。

虽然多年后Guti出来辟谣：自己从来没有被请去校长室，并且非常渴望和小伙伴们一起阿鲁巴。但那个时候，Raul是真的不敢招惹他这种人物。

学霸Raul私下里和好友Alvaro八卦：“不过想想，我跟他也不可能有交集吧？他比我大一届呢.....”

“你再说一遍，有交什么？”

“.....Alvaro，你戴着黄色眼镜，看什么都是黄色的。”

结果Raul还真在放学路上碰着Guti了。

金发的小混混蹲在人行道边，书包随意的丢在地上，手中捧着不知道哪弄来的猫粮，正兴致勃勃地喂猫呢。Raul放缓脚步，盯着那只灰不溜秋的猫猫看，越看越奇怪，这耳朵，这小短尾巴....怎么看都是只小狐狸崽子吧！

Guti浑然不觉，一个劲喊着“咪咪”，趁着小家伙狼吞虎咽的空档疯狂rua毛，眉宇间尽是温柔。

Raul大脑有短暂的空白，没想到金毛恶霸是个有爱心的孩子，这是什么偶像剧情节吗？难怪他姐姐在家看偶像剧的时候会哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，这场面着实泪目。

也许是感受到Raul过于炙热的目光，狐狸崽崽突然停止了进食，噌的一下钻进了旁边的车子底下。Guti在愣了几秒后，趴到地上，对着车底喊：“你怎么了呀？快出来啊！”

接着他开始学着猫咪的叫声，试图引诱小动物爬出来。

Raul当场就石化了。

闻名校园的小刺头Guti，撅着屁股趴在地上，对着汽车轮胎喵来喵去，时不时用脏兮兮的手把落到眼前的头发拨到耳后。

Raul觉得，这一幕就是偶像剧的破灭。

最终Guti放弃了，他爬起来，拍了拍膝盖上的尘土，然后看见了傻站着的卷发男孩。

“看什么看！没见过喂猫啊！”

Raul看他一副要揍人的架势，也不敢说话。Guti翻了一个白眼，拎着书包就走了。他的校服扣子七歪八扭的，下摆从裤子里冒出来，似乎还破了一个洞。

小混混走远了，Raul站到车边，那只一直躲着不出来的狐狸崽崽总算露了一个脑袋，仰着小脸望着他。

Raul把它带回了家。

家人都很喜欢它，专门学习了饲养狐狸的方法，就连Alvaro来家里做客，也惊喜地大喊：“Raul，你什么时候养了只狐狸！”

Raul想，世界上大概只有Guti把它当成猫了。

于是他说：“Alvaro，我觉得，我好像恋爱了。”

“？？？你偶像剧看多了吧！”

END


End file.
